1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby hammocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furniture designers and inventors have provided a great variety of devices for supporting and confining a baby or toddler which is, or should be, sleeping. One such device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,330, includes a rigid, generally cylindrical frame, which supports a fabric sleeping chamber spaced inwardly from the framing. The structure may be provided with hooks at its ends, so that it can be used as a hammock. The fabric of the sleeping chamber not only supports the child, but also protects it from animals and insects.
Other baby hammocks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,480,591 and 1,431,408. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,363,667, 692,501, 1,087,806, 2,667,648, 4,862,534 and 2,927,331, the latter five of which show various insect netting arrangements.
There are many collapsible sleeping units for children, including those shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,480,591 and 1,431,408. The prior devices, however, tend to be too large or cumbersome for easy transport and use, particularly for camping and other outdoor recreational activities.